Fox Fire
by Foxstar354emma
Summary: Fox is a young kittypet living a good life with her human. Until one evening, her life as a house cat falls apart. She is guided by starry cats that her survive forest life. Fox finds a blind cat by the name of Jayfeather who tells her about wonderous groups of cats called the Clans...
1. Chapter 1

_The sound was deafening. Scary. After that, it all happened so quickly. White truck. Flashing lights. Red. Blue. Red. Blue. The other humans took her away. Yes, on a thin bed with metal handles. Onto the truck. They are the ones who took her from me..._ Trying _to take me with them too. Trying to grab me and put me in a cage... "Run!" Said a small voice. So that is is exactly what I did._

The white she-cat awoke with a start. That dream was real, unlike most of her dreams.

 _I know that they take older humans away in those trucks, but why my human? She was so young!_

With her orange paws, she kneaded the most nest she had made. Her neck was surrounded by a pink collar. A shiny coin dangled at the end. There was something engraved on it. _Fox_. The only human word she could read. Her name. Her paws ran along the indented letters as she lay by a willow tree she had stopped at last night. "Fox?" She turned around, startled. In front of her was a starry blue she cat whose muzzle and tail seemed to be dipped in silver. "Oh, h-hello. Who are you?" Fox asked, innocent fear in her voice. "Do not be afraid, young one. I am Bluestar." Said the shining cat softly. _That voice!_ _I know that voice!_

"H-how do you know my name?" Fox asked "Have I met you before?"

"I know many things" said Bluestar "I have met you but you have never formally met me."

 _What?_

"How do you know these things?" Fox said, her voice rising in fear "What do you want from me?"

"I am here to help guide you." the starry cat snapped "I am from StarClan."

 _StarClan? That's odd name._

"I helped you escape from the twolegs" mewed Bluestar.

"You mean the humans? Fox asked.

Bluestar nodded, glancing at the bed of moss that the orange faced cat was laying on."I also helped you make that nest remember?"

Fox looked at the blue cat in awe. But a wave of sadness washed over her as she looked at the pile of green.

"I miss my old bed." Fox murmured, picturing the pink fluffy spot in which she usually slept.

She looked up at Bluestar and saw a bit of annoyance in her eyes "You are a wild cat now, Fox. You must learn the ways of the forest."

"I know," said Fox sadly. "But it will be hard not having anyone else around." She kneaded the moss. "At least I have you."

She heard Bluestar's voice whisper: "The Clans..." And when she looked up, the shimmering blue figure was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox looked around in fear and astonishment. It was like the blue cat was never there. The smell of cold stone that was on Bluestar had disappeared completely. She sat on the afternoon sky-lit grass and pondered where the starry cat went.

 _Was it a vision? Was it a dream? Am I just insane?_

The white she-cat gazed into the rest of the large forest.

 _What am I going to find in there?_ Fox thought. _Should I go? Maybe I could just find another human. Maybe..._

 _No. Just like Bluestar said, I am a wild cat now._

She got up and padded into the undergrowth.

Fox slithered through the bushes and they opened into a small clearing. Suddenly, two figures appeared in front of her. A tom and a she-cat. The tom had ginger fur and handsome green eyes while the she-cat was blueish gray in color. Fox realized who it was.

 _Bluestar!_

"Hello Fox," she mewed "I am here to help you once more."

She must have seen Fox eyeing the tom.

"This is Firestar," Bluestar said proudly "he was my apprentice when we were still in ThunderClan."

 _ThunderClan? Is that like the StarClan that she talks about?_

"What's that?" Fox asked, interested "Is it like StarClan, where you come from?"

Bluestar chuckled and looked at Firestar, then back at Fox.

"We have a lot of things to explain..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Keep your mouth open for prey scent," Bluestar meowed as they padded through the forest "Try not to be noisy."

Fox kept her jaws from touching each other and tasted the air.

"I smell something," Fox whispered "It smells warm... and like hay."

"That is the smell of barn mice," Firestar mewed "They come from the farm over there."

He flicked his ears towards a place where the trees dispersed. Fox could just make out the red house surrounded by fences in the distance.

"So how do we catch them?" She said, turning to the starry cats.

The white she-cat saw a small flash of brown in the bushes.

"Do what I do," Firestar whispered "Put your feet down softly and don't let your tail swish the grass."

Fox crouched like the ginger tom, watching how he placed his paws. She kept her tail from moving around, even though she was very excited. She stopped when Firestar stopped, and bunched up her hindquarters. The starry cats didn't have to tell her what to do next. Somehow, Fox knew to jump. She pounced in the air and landed on a furry shape. Fox bent down and bit into warm flesh. She felt triumphant as she heard the snap of its neck.

"Well done!" Firestar praised.

"Now we must thank StarClan for its life," Blustar said solemnly.

They dipped their heads and closed their eyes.

 _Thank you, God, and StarClan, whoever you are, for this prey._

When Fox opened her green eyes, they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Fox bore her fangs into delicious flesh of a blackbird.

 _Wow,_ She thought. _I had believed that housecat food was the tastiest thing in the world, but prey is much better!_

When she finished the last few bites of the bird, she decided to move on again. As she was walking, she saw many types of plants. Fox stopped and sniffed them, wondering what they were and what they were there for. Suddenly, her nose was filled with a familiar scent. A scent of striking cold wet stone. A scent of starlight.

 _Bluestar!_

She raced around the trees and was shocked to see that it wasn't the blue cat that she had expected. This cat was a long, tangly haired gray she-cat with a pushed in face. Fox slowly backed away from the cat, never losing eye contact.

"What are you doing?" The starry cat said grumpily "I'm not going to eat you. Get over here."

The white she-cat walked back up to her.

"I am Yellowfang." The gray she-cat meowed "Bluestar and Firestar are helping you survive, but I am to help you with another part of your destiny."

Fox looked at her interestedly as she went on.

"You are going to have to know medical herbs and their uses." Yellowfang said "Follow me."

They padded back to where she had seen the beautiful plants earlier.

"So," Yellowfang meowed, pointing to a patch of plants with star shaped flowers "This is Borage. You eat the leaves to bring down fever. If a queen eats the leaves, it increases her supply of milk."

Fox sat in amazement watching her tell what plant was what "Juniper for bellyaches and breathing..."

When she was done, Yellowfang told Fox to try her best to recite what she had said.

 _This will be hard._

"Borage for fever and queen milk, Thyme for frayed nerves... Coltsfoot for... Broken bones and wounds?"

"No! That's Comfrey. Try harder next time." Yellowfang growled.

Fox laughed silently as the gray cat grumbled things to herself.

 _This she-cat it going to be hard to work with..._


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they were done, Fox was filled with medical information.

 _Marigold for infection, Feverfew for fevers, Yarrow for poison..._

The ginger and white she-cat was sure that was all she was going to dream about. She built a comfy nest of moss and feathers then curled up and fell asleep.

 _Instead of dreaming about herbs, Fox was greeted by blackness. Then, a beautiful orange and black figure appeared in the darkness. A real fox._

 _She listened as a voice meowed: "There will come a fox with flaming paws. It will be guided by the stars and the moon and it will make peace with the jay."_

 _Fox was amazed to see the canine's paws light up with fire. A starry night could be seen past the fox, the moon being half full. A blue jay flew to sit on its shoulder and the orange creature nuzzled it._

Fox awoke a little before dawn.

 _Might as well get going._

As she was walking, she pondered what her dream meant. Then suddenly, Fox smelled a horrible smell. It was a smell of other cats, but it still smelled bad. She raced past the pines where the scent markers were located. As the pines became oaks, she slowed down. There were scents here, too, but they were more welcoming. When she saw a patch of herbs, Fox decide to cross the border. When she had looked at all the flowers and things there, she padded around the trees to see what else she could find. Soon enough, she saw a patch of daisies behind a few trees. She sniffed the air and realized that there was another cat around.

 _I hope they're friendly!_

She padded through the thick undergrowth and stood behind a tree. Fox stuck her head around the other side of the tree. A handsome longhaired gray tabby tom was picking daisies.

 _You have to get over your shyness! You have to talk to him now. It's creepy to stand here and he'll hear you if you turn back!_

"Hello there." Fox mewed shyly. "Did you know daisies are good for aching joints?"

The tabby whipped his head around to face her.

 _I have seen him before. But where? I know! My dreams!_

Fox was thrown back to one of the dreams she had.

 _They were sitting outside on a beautiful starry night. Her and this handsome tabby._

 _"I'll miss you." Fox's voice was desolate._

 _"And I you. I won't ever forget you, I promise."_

 _The gray cat leaned toward her, and their noses touched._

 _Fox was the first to break away. She could feel the tom's gaze watching her as she neatly jumped down beside the waterfall, paused at the end of the path for one brief glance at him over her shoulder, then vanished into the cave._

 _"Good-bye Stoneteller,"She could faintly hear him murmur. "May the Tribe of Endless Hunting light your path, always."_

As Fox snapped back to reality, she looked up at the gray tabby.

"Get away kittypet!" He snarled, his blue gaze not seeming focused. "You aren't welcome!"

"But wait! I mean no harm!" She wailed "I've seen you before! In my dreams! Your name's Jay's Wing!"

The tabby, still in a defensive stance, looked at her with shock.

"Half Moon?"


	6. Chapter 6

"B-but it can't be..." The tabby meowed.

"Jay's Wing, you're real," Fox murmured breathlessly "I thought you were only in my dreams... And my real name isn't Half Moon, it's Fox."

"My name isn't Jay's Wing, it's Jayfeather." Mewed the tom "I am a reincarnation of Jay's Wing... Which means you may be the reborn version of Half Moon."

They both stood there for a moment staring into each other's gazes.

 _He has the prettiest eyes..._

Then Jayfeather blinked thoughtfully.

"Now what did you say about daisies?"

"Wow," said Jayfeather after lots of explaining "You must have been called here by StarClan."

 _That's where Bluestar comes from!_

"Hey Jayfeather," Fox mewed quietly "What's StarClan?"

"Well, StarClan is a group of our warrior ancestors' spirits watching over us," He meowed "The cats you described were from StarClan."

"Wait..." Fox mewed in shock "Bluestar is... dead?"

Jayfeather nodded.

"Also, what's ThunderClan that Bluestar mentioned?" She mewed "Are they dead too?"

The gray cat laughed slightly.

"No silly," He chuckled "I'm from ThunderClan. It's still alive! As are the others."

"There's more Clans?" Fox gasped "Out here?"

"Yes," said Jayfeather "There's ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Also, there's SkyClan, but they live in a different forest."

Fox just stared in amazement.

"C-could I maybe join a Clan?" She stammered "My human died and I'm all alone out here."

"Maybe," Jayfeather mewed "Follow me."


	7. Chapter 7

Jayfeather led her to a thorn barrier. He squeezed through and Fox followed hesitantly. The thorns opened up to a stone hollow. Cats laying in the sun sat up and glared at her and then some just looked in shock. The two cats padded through the open and Jayfeather climbed gingerly up a pile of rocks, leading up to a stone ledge in front of a den.

"Bramblestar?" He called

"Yes Jayfeather?" Came the reply

"May we come in?"

"Yes, of course."

Fox followed her companion into the small cave. A strong brown tabby tom looked at Jayfeather and Fox, curiosity lining his glowing amber gaze.

"Bramblestar, this is Fox," Jayfeather meowed "I found her inside our borders when I was gathering herbs."

Fox could not pick out what emotions covered the brown tabby's face.

"I-I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to," She stammered "I just saw herbs and I wanted to see them... It's so lonely out there... If y-you'll allow it... I'd l-like to join your Clan."

She closed her eyes tightly, her white pelt burning hot.

 _I hope I didn't say anything stupid..._

"Bramblestar, she has had visions of StarClan cats and knows all about herbs." Said Jayfeather hopefully "I believe she would be an amazing medicine cat."

Fox saw compassion in Bramblestar's eyes.

"Very well." He stated "I trust my medicine cat and if he says you are worthy, I believe him."

"Thank you!" She said, trying to keep her paws from bouncing with excitement. "I will do what ever it takes to prove myself worthy."

"Come," Bramblestar mewed "Let's introduce you to the Clan."


	8. Chapter 8

"And she wishes to join you in ThunderClan." Bramblestar finished, looking out at the group of cats joined together under the ledge he was announcing from.

Some gazes looked welcoming and others looked uncertain. One tabby tom looked like he was about to explode.

"Please let her stay!" He blurted out "You let me stay! I'll have someone just like me now!"

Bramblestar gazed at the tom. "Um... Thank you, Stormcloud," he mewed, then he looked back out to the crowd "So, will you accept her?"

"I will." Fox looked down to see a longhaired cat with a back stripe "My best friend wasn't forest born," He rasped "But Firestar was one of the best cats who ever lived."

 _He knew Firestar?_

"I welcome her." Someone meowed.

Another voice arose from the crowd. "I'll give my support."

"As will I."

"Me too!"

Fox's heart overflowed with joy as a few cats meowed their approval. She looked at Bramblestar and then Jayfeather. The leader looked hopeful as the hot tabby beside her on the ground looked like he was trying not to smile with gratitude towards the cats. Bramblestar gracefully climbed down the rock pile leading to the ledge. Jayfeather and the flame-pointed cat moved out of the way as the brown tabby stood in front the overhang.

"Fox," He mewed "Come forward."

She shyly padded up to the tabby.

"Now, I know that you are the same age as Jayfeather, but you will still be an apprentice for a little while." Bramblestar's voice rang out in the hollow.

He rested his chin on Fox's head. She shot a confused look at Jayfeather but he didn't even seem to notice.

"Fox, from this day forward, until you receive your full medicine cat name, you will be known as Foxpaw. You're mentors will be Jayfeather and Leafpool, as I hope they will pass down all that they know onto you."

 _Lick his shoulder!_ Yowled Bluestar's voice.

The she-cat did as instructed. Bramblestar lifted his head and they looked out at the group.

"Foxpaw! Foxpaw! Foxpaw!" The Clan cheered.

And with joy Fox realized that it wasn't _a_ Clan. It was _her_ Clan.


	9. Chapter 9

Foxpaw had loved all the cats welcoming her. The cats personalities had all differed, but they were still amazing. Jayfeather padded up to her.

"You did wonderful," he said, eyes shining with an odd emotion. Was it longing glimmering through his blue gaze?

"Thank you Jay," Foxpaw mewed back warmly "You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"No," said the tabby "it's fine. Actually, my brother calls me that, too."

"Are you talking about me?" A big golden striped tom yowled playfully, leaping to Jayfeather's side.

"Yes, Lionblaze." Jayfeather growled

The yellow cat's eyes flickered to Foxpaw.

"Hello, Foxpaw!" He meowed "Welcome to ThunderClan. I'm Lionblaze."

"Hi! You must be Jayfeather's brother then." The flamepoint squeaked shyly.

"Yep." Lionblaze smiled

Foxpaw turned back to her gray companion as the golden Tom bounded away. "Um, hey Jayfeather, where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"In the medicine cat den." The tabby told her.

Before she could say anything else, he started walking away. Foxpaw followed cluelessly. The tabby stopped in front of a small cave opening covered in plant tendrils.

"This is it," He mewed "follow me."

Foxpaw pushed past the green tendrils and it opened up to a large cave with a small trickling pool in the corner. Nests of moss and feathers lined the back wall and a light brown tabby she-cat looked up from organizing leafy green herbs.

"You must be Foxpaw," she mewed kindly.

"Yes, Leafpool," Jayfeather meowed "she's my new apprentice."

"I know, Jayfeather" she laughed, her beautiful amber eyes here overflowing with pure pride as she looked at the gray tom.

Foxpaw looked from Jayfeather to Leafpool.

 _There's some sort of connection. But what?_

"I am a medicine cat as well," mewed Leafpool "So what is this about StarClan cats?"

"W-Well, I've seen them," Foxpaw meowed awkwardly "And talked to them. They helped me in the woods."

"Can you tell me their names?" The light brown tabby meowed softly

"Bluestar was the first cat I met," Foxpaw said as Leafpool nodded "Then I met Firestar and Yellowfang."

The tan she-cat's eyes sparked.

"Yes, thank you." She meowed

"If you don't mind me asking," Foxpaw said shuffling her ginger paws "Why did you want their names? Did you know any of them?"

"Well," Leafpool mewed "My mentor was named Cinderpelt. Then, her mentor was Yellowfang."

Foxpaw gazed thoughtfully. "So she was a medicine cat too?"

Leafpool nodded.

"So were the others medicine cats as well?" Foxpaw asked innocently

"No." The light brown tabby chuckled "Bluestar and Firestar were leaders!"

Foxpaw felt her pelt grow hot underneath her fur and she turned away in embarrassment.

"It's alright," Leafpool meowed "you'll learn."

Foxpaw looked back up as she went on.

"So," Leafpool continued "Bluestar was the leader of ThunderClan when my father was young. I never met her before she died, but I've talked to her StarClan form many times."

Foxpaw nodded with interest.

"And Firestar..." Leafpool seemed choked up "... Was my father."

Foxpaw looked at her in shock for a moment, but then compassion took over.

"I'm so sorry," Foxpaw mewed, placing her tail on the brown she-cats shoulder "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't," Leafpool meowed "It's fine."

Foxpaw nuzzled her fur and stood up.

"You will be sleeping back here in this nest." Leafpool mewed and pointed with her tail.

Foxpaw padded up to it. It was woven with leaves and moss. A couple feathers lined the edges.

"Wow, thank you." She said, turning back to Leafpool.

The light tabby had a shy smile on her face and Foxpaw realized how much Leafpool acted like her.

 _I really like this she-cat._


End file.
